Bringing Home Strays
by Ashesofthesoul
Summary: Ludwig was never a cat person. ((Shameless floof))


Gilbert Beilschmidt adored animals. It didn't matter what type, as long as it was cute, he was hooked, often stopping on the street to pet every dog that walked by. It wasn't even like Gilbert didn't have pets of his own. The albino had a little yellow chick, as well as three dogs he shared with his younger brother and lover, Ludwig. Yet, it was never enough, every animal he passed making Gilbert ache to give it every ounce of his affection, to pet it until he couldn't any longer.

He had been walking in the woods near their house, humming lowly to himself, hands shoved in the pockets of his soft blue hoodie to keep the bite of the winter air away as he followed the path, snow dancing lightly, falling to rest in ivory locks akin to the flakes themselves when he had heard the noise. It was quiet at first, just a shuffling of branches that had Gilbert's brow furrowing as he looked around, eyes narrowed. Was someone out here with him? These woods were usually desolate, he himself the only one to wander them regularly.

"Who is out there?" He called out lowly, balling his fingers into fists in his pockets. "This is private property, you're trespassing!" The shuffling continued, branches and twigs snapping and shifting before a soft mewl came from the thick underbrush.

Almost immediately, Gilbert's irritation turned to anxiety as he realized that what he was hearing was not a person, but rather a cat trapped out here in the cold. The mewl had been so small, he had no doubt it was just a little thing. Gilbert dropped to his knees, uncaring about the wet cold that began to seep through the thick denim of his jeans as he began to look around in the brush.

A small pair of blue eyes stared back up at him, another small mewl escaping the kittens lips. Gilbert couldn't see it very well, white fur blending in with the snow, but those eyes… they were unmistakable. A quick hand darted out, catching the kitten and scooping it up before it could protest, shrugging off his hoodie and wrapping the tiny creature up. Crimson eyes looked it over for injuries, finding none before beginning to pad back to the house, cradling the hoodie clad animal to his chest protectively. Poor baby, it looked no more than five weeks old, not even truly old enough to be away from it's mother. How long had it been out here even? And it was so cold outside… the poor thing had been shaking.

"It's alright, little one…" He cooed softly, slowly reaching out to pet its head. "I've got you… I'll keep you safe." Fuck it. He was it's mother now, and be damned if he let anything happen to it.

Upon arriving home, Gilbert shifted the kitten closer, grabbing a warm, dry blanket and rewrapping it, before heading in further to find his brother. "West?" He called out as he peered down the hall. The smell of warm, fresh bread was filling the air, and leaving Gilbert to believe his love was in the kitchen, a safe bet of where to find him when he wasn't working. Kicking off his shoes, Gilbert padded silently down the hall, peeking inside and moving behind the tall, strong blonde, burying his face against the broad back he so adored. Fuck, he loved being close to Ludwig, no matter how cold or on edge he was, seeing his sweet younger brother always immediately filled him with a wonderful warmth, a feeling of being safe and loved.

Ludwig glanced over his shoulder, offering his elder brother a soft smile, a low chuckle falling from his lips. Sometimes, he couldn't help but wonder who was truly the older brother, him or Gilbert. It was endearing though, the way Gilbert would cling on to him and refuse to let go, how he trusted him completely. That trust wasn't something that Ludwig took for granted in the least. It was then he noticed the tiny, toweled bundle in Gilbert's arms, raising a perfect, blonde brow at the elder, as though to ask, "Care to explain?"

The silver haired man offered a sheepish grin as he revealed the little kitten to Ludwig, nuzzling into the tiny animals head lovingly. "She was out in the snow, all alone. West, I couldn't just leave her there, look how tiny she is! Besides, I'm going to be her Mommy. That means you can be her Daddy, right?" He coaxed, trying to warm the other up to the idea of the kitten. "I'm naming her Serenity."

"Gilbert…" Ludwig began cautiously, although cerulean orbs stayed locked on the kitten. He didn't want to say the wrong thing and upset his brother, or make him sad. But a kitten!? Really!? "...I'm more of a dog person. I'd prefer not to be Daddy to a cat. Dogs are great, they're cuddly and loyal. Cats are just stuck up. You can keep it, I won't tell you know. But please don't expect me to spoil it."

A pout tugged at Gilbert's lips, but he hadn't argued. At least Ludwig was letting him keep the tiny creature, it wasn't like he could make him like it, right? And so he had gotten the kitten situated, and life had gone on. Ludwig had avoided the kitten like the plague, not petting it, not even staying in the room when Gilbert was feeding it from the baby bottle it ate from, too tiny to drink without it. If Gilbert didn't know better, he would say Ludwig was afraid of her.

Until late one night a week later.

Gilbert wasn't even sure what had woken up in the first place. Probably the empty spot in the bed, he never slept well if Ludwig wasn't beside him. Where the heck was Ludwig anyways? It was unlike him to get up in the middle of the night like this. Yawning and rubbing his eyes sleepily, Gilbert found himself padding down the stairs as quietly as he could, waiting for crimson eyes to focus as he headed for the living room. What he found there was enough to absolutely warm his heart.

There, sleeping soundly on the couch, was Ludwig, his face peaceful and sweet as he slept. Cradled to his chest, arm protective and careful, was Serenity, sleeping just as happily as the blonde himself, her small head tucked under his chin. In Ludwig's other hand lay her baby bottle, still half full of the special kitten milk Gilbert had bought for her.

Chuckling quietly to himself, Gilbert turned and moved back up the stairs, careful not to wake the sleeping pair. Not a cat person? What a joke.


End file.
